


The Ball's in Your Court

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Courtship, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, I think it counts as slow burn with all this pining, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Shadow and Green are kinda oblivious, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, also please note: this is NOT an LU fic! :D, and the fic spiralled out of control from there XD, just a lil bit to make the fluff allllll the sweeter, just wanted to write my fave ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “Alright, I’m sure you all know by now that there is going to be a ball tonight at the Castle.” Valenzuela began, Blue almost laughing at the embarrassment on Green’s face. “This is not a normal ball, however. There will be nobles, Princes, and Dukes from all over Hyrule attending, but you four will be expected there as guests.”Red’s head tilted curiously, though the tenseness of Vio’s posture made Blue uneasy. Even though Valenzuela was smiling at them, almost conspiratorially, Blue had the distinct feeling this was not good news.“Why guests? We’re the Princess’s personal knights, not nobility.” Green piped up, Red nodding along. Valenzuela shook his head with a huff of laughter that made Blue’s blood run cold.“Tonight, you four are guests, because tonight the Princess will be picking a suitor and she specifically requested your presence.” Valenzuela grinned, and Blue’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Rumor has it she will choose one of you to court her.”---The plan is simple: go to the ball, avoid Zelda, spend time with their crush, and try to work up the courage to confess before it's too late. How hard could it possibly be?
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link & Zelda, Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Erune/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Green Link & Zelda, Green Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 134
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED LOVE AND SUPPORT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! This fic never would've been finished--hell, it never would've been *written* if it hadn't been for the numerous asks, messages, and comments on AO3 encouraging me to write it. Coming from the LU fandom, I've been really worried about people coming after me for writing the ships I like. But Red/Blue/Green and Vidow deserve more love (much more than just this one fic I might add) so I needed to write something! And thus this fic was born, from an evillll idea that was originally supposed to be 4k in total.... oops! This first chapter is likely the longest, the final one is just a short epilogue, but I really hope you all enjoy!!! I plan to post one chapter a week, though the next one might come out Friday instead of Sunday.
> 
> If you like my work please leave a comment and kudos, they make my day! I'll be on break soon and plan to write *many more* FSA fics, so stay tuned here or on my Tumblr (https://aiden-png.tumblr.com) for updates!

Blue’s morning had begun rather oddly. Living in Castle Town was always a bit odd regardless, but the sudden appearance of lanterns, ribbons, and colorful flags adorning the sides of shops was definitely out of the ordinary. He was usually one of the few awake at dawn on his morning walk, but now the town center was abuzz with travellers, some dressed in rather expensive looking attire… It wasn’t the usual oddness he’d come to appreciate about the town, and it unsettled him just slightly. It was the middle of May, the weather just on the cusp of being too warm, made up for in the long days that allowed Blue time to train into the night--though Red had been on his case about that recently, his concern lighting a warm flame beneath Blue’s ribs. As far as Blue knew, there was no holiday approaching, and if there had been a cause for celebration, he was certain he’d have known by now.

He arrived at the bakery just a bit off kilter from it all, only to find Pita flitting around behind the counter in nervous excitement, flour smudged on her cheek as she prepped. At the sound of the bell she looked up, her smile brighter than usual. Blue bit the inside of his cheek to keep his neutral expression in check as confusion threatened to make him frown.

“Good morning, Blue! Picking up the usual?” Pita greeted, and Blue grunted in affirmation.

She ducked into the back and Blue shuffled his feet as he debated asking what was going on. He might look like an idiot if he did, and it seemed like everyone in town knew already…

“Sorry for the delay! We’re just busy this morning preparing for the ball!” Pita said as she returned, a slice of quiche packaged for him. “The Castle sent in a large order last minute, you know how it is.”

_A ball?_ Blue nodded, handing over a few rupees for the quiche as his mind reeled with questions. “Thanks. Good luck on the order.”

Pita beamed, waving him off. “Don’t worry about us, we’ll get it done! You’d better be on your way though, I’m sure you’ve got lots to prepare too!”

Blue left the bakery in a fog, frowning down at his boxed quiche and feeling even more confused than before. Wouldn’t he have heard about a ball, especially one he needed to prepare for? And what _kind_ of ball, why all the decorations and nobles milling around town? Not even Zelda’s eighteenth birthday last month was this extravagant, and he knew she much preferred quieter events anyway. It’s not a coronation, there’s no way he would’ve missed that news, but then _what_ could it possibly _be?_

Blue found himself before the house he shared with the others, nestled into a quieter part of town inside the Castle walls. They’d moved from the Castle a few years ago after their adventure had come to a close, the small home giving them the privacy they needed to heal. The decorations didn’t quite reach here, though the colorful flags and banners could be seen just a few meters away and the bustle of town managed to float over. He was running behind when he’d normally have arrived back, though he doubted Red or Vio would be awake yet even with the added noise. As he passed the gate he noticed their mailbox, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he approached. They rarely got mail, and Blue couldn’t remember the last time it had been checked…

He opened the small box, and four identical letters were nestled inside, cream envelopes clearly identifying them as mail from the Castle. _Shit_. Blue grabbed the letters, anger growing hot behind his eyes as he pushed through the front door, more than ready to wake the others--

Blue entered the living room to find Red, Green, and Vio sat on the couch nervously, Valenzuela standing before them in his knight's attire with arms crossed. Blue froze as all eyes snapped to him, his grip on the letters loosening in surprise as Valenzuela offered a wan smile.

“Now that we’re all here, I can fill you four in on the plan for tonight.” Valenzuela said, nodding for Blue to take a seat.

Blue stiffly made his way across the room, taking the free spot beside Red and setting his breakfast and letters on the table. He could feel Red’s nervousness radiating off him, amber eyes wide and smile tense as Blue settled down. The air was thick with confusion, apprehension, and Blue’s anger quickly fizzled. Valenzuela pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and Blue turned his hand over on his leg, feeling his tension ease when Red’s warm palm rested against his.

“Alright, I’m sure you all know by now that there is going to be a ball tonight at the Castle.” Valenzuela began, Blue almost laughing at the embarrassment on Green’s face. “This is not a normal ball, however. There will be nobles, Princes, and Dukes from all over Hyrule attending, but you four will be expected there as guests.”

Red’s head tilted curiously, though the tenseness of Vio’s posture made Blue uneasy. Even though Valenzuela was smiling at them, almost conspiratorially, Blue had the distinct feeling this was not good news.

“Why guests? We’re the Princess’s personal knights, not nobility.” Green piped up, Red nodding along. Valenzuela shook his head with a huff of laughter that made Blue’s blood run cold.

“Tonight, you four are guests, because tonight the Princess will be picking a suitor and she specifically requested your presence.” Valenzuela grinned, and Blue’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Rumor has it she will choose one of you to court her.”

It felt as if all the air had left the room, leaving suffocating silence in its place. Blue squeezed Red’s lax hand, dread pooling in his gut and making his muscles tense. Red’s eyebrows were raised almost comically, frozen in surprise as a million different emotions flitted through his eyes. Green was in a similar state, back rigid and lips pressed into a thin line, hands folded white-knuckled in his lap as he stole glances at the two of them. Vio’s expression remained as neutral as ever, body still slumped somewhat stiffly where it was pressed to the opposite end of the couch. Blue could see the resignation in his purple eyes however, only adding to the dread he felt.

Blue should be _happy_ , he should be absolutely elated at this news. They _all_ should be for Hylia’s sake--to hear the Princess, their closest childhood friend, might want to be with you… It should be a dream come true, something out of a fairy tale.

And yet, Blue felt like he was frozen solid once again.

Because no matter how hard he’d tried all these years, Blue just didn’t feel that way about Zelda. About-- about _anyone_ , really. No girl had ever caught his eye, and in fact, he’d been laughed at on more than one occasion when their flirting had flown right over his head. He didn’t like women, not in the way he liked…

“...that’s wonderful news.” Green finally spoke, and from the look on Valenzuela’s face it didn’t seem like he’d noticed their distress.

“It is! I’m so happy for you all.” Valenzuela grinned, and Blue ached to feel the excitement this news should bring him. “I’ll leave you four to get ready. I’ll be busy guarding some nobles tonight so I won’t be at the ball, but I’ll stop by sometime tomorrow to hear how it went.”

Blue watched numbly as Valenzuela folded the note, adjusted his belt, and left with a grin and a wave. The four of them sat in silence after the door closed, stiff as boards and unsure what to do until Vio huffed and pushed to his feet. He crossed his arms tightly, lip caught between his teeth as he looked anywhere but at the rest of them.

“I’m heading out,” Vio finally said, turning swiftly for the door. “Be back later.”

“Vio, wait,” Green shot to his feet, but the door was already closing.

Blue sighed, letting go of Red’s hand and standing with a huff. He grabbed his quiche and headed for the kitchen to reheat it, though with the way his stomach churned he doubted he’d be able to eat much. Red remained seated, eventually slumping back into the cushions to frown at the ceiling while Green paced.

This was stupid. Blue sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs, slumped so far down his butt was barely touching the wood. Stupid ball, stupid feelings he didn’t want to think about, stupid stupid _stupid_ \--

“Want to spar?” Green’s voice broke him out of his spiralling anger, standing in the entryway with an awkward smile.

Blue glanced at his quiche, at the untouched oven, at Green’s wringing hands.

“Fuck it, yeah. Let’s spar.” Blue grunted, following Green out of the kitchen.

Blue’s eyes met Red’s conflicted gaze for one heart wrenching second as he passed through the living room. There were things to discuss, so much he still needed to say to him, to Green, but the words were lodged in his throat like always. Difficult. So hard to sort through how he felt and spell it out, and the anger only boiled within as his frustration grew. He just needed to spar first, and then maybe he could say it… Maybe…

Blue let the door shut and followed Green away from home.

\---

Vio swallowed back his conflicted feelings, darting through back alleys to the outskirts of town. His feet took him on the fastest route to the woods, and even once he was safe in the trees he didn’t stop until he arrived at a shaded clearing far from town. With a heavy sigh Vio let his posture relax, already feeling exhausted with the whole day ahead of him. His gaze narrowed as he looked down at his shadow, the image shivering with the effort of mirroring him, its shoulders shaking with barely concealed laughter.

“You can come out now, you know.” Vio huffed, crossing his arms self consciously as Shadow finally materialized.

The darkness coalesced as the shade pulled himself up, fully materializing as his laughter became audible. Shadow had a hand over his mouth, red eyes sparkling with mirth and shoulders drawn up in amusement under Vio’s weak glare.

“I’m sorry,” Shadow managed between giggles, laughter only increasing when Vio pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “It’s just-- _your face!_ ”

Shadow devolved fully into laughter, hand falling away to reveal sharp teeth and that handsome grin, Vio’s cheeks flushing for reasons very different from embarrassment at the sight.

“I don’t find it very funny,” Vio huffed, trying to keep his tone even. “You know very well that I don’t feel that way about Zelda…”

“I know, and that’s why it’s _so good!_ ” Shadow cackled, and Vio groaned.

“You’re insufferable,” Vio quipped, Shadow grinning at him knowingly.

“Yeah, but you still love me,” Shadow teased, and Vio rolled his eyes as his face grew hotter.

Shadow didn’t mean it like that, he never did. It had been years since their adventure, years to forgive and forget and begin a _real_ friendship. And that’s what they were now, friends, not enemies, not allies, not… partners. Vio had tried several times to ask Shadow out, but the shade didn’t quite seem to get that his advances were romantic. Yes, of course he loved Shadow, he couldn’t get him out of his _head_ for Hylia’s sake, but Shadow really had no idea _how much_ he loved him.

“I might,” Vio sighed, and then an idea slammed into him with enough force to make him pause. “...and that’s why I need your help.”

Shadow smirked, straightening up with an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. “Oh? How so?”

Vio smiled softly, feeling his heart leap at the excitement in Shadow’s gaze. It felt like old times, planning together, but this time Vio knew it could only mean good things.

“Come with me tonight,” Vio offered, hope fluttering in his chest. “Be my date, for one night.”

Shadow paused, eyes wide, and Vio felt warmth fill him at the slight blush that colored the shade’s cheeks. “Are you serious?”

“When am I ever _not_ serious?” Vio shot back, and Shadow laughed.

“Alright, fair enough,” Shadow hummed, drawing out his reply despite the telltale sparkle of interest in his eyes. “And if I said yes?”

“I’ll give you a night you won’t soon forget.” Vio winked, making Shadow snort and grin wide, lopsided and beautiful.

“I’m sold, let’s do it.” Shadow laughed, stepping forward to close the distance between them.

Vio’s heart leapt into his throat as a cool hand took one of his, bringing it up to soft lips that pressed feather-light against the knuckles. Red eyes that shined like rubies held Vio’s gaze even as lips pulled away, revealing a mischievous smile that made his head grow light and heart race.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Shadow whispered, and disappeared into Vio’s shadow.

Vio couldn’t decide whether to glare at his laughing reflection or collapse from how weak his knees had become from that simple gesture. In the end he leaned back against a tree and sighed, running a hand through his hair as his heart continued to pound.

It was going to be a long night...

\---

Green threw himself into the sparring session with all his might, but no matter how his muscles ached and lungs burned he couldn’t stop Valenzuela’s words from echoing in his head. Every resounding strike of practice swords only made his heart race faster, his anxiety heighten, Blue’s gaze as conflicted and distant as he felt. Their spar had begun with practiced ease and devolved into sloppy movements, neither of them able to focus on the fight.

_One of you_ , Valenzuela had said, the words driving into his skull.

Blue’s sword clashed against his, sapphire eyes burrowing into Green’s before they sprung apart again. Green felt his cheeks heat as he watched Blue twirl his sword expertly, thin tunic clinging to his chest with sweat. Green resisted the urge to pull at his collar, throat tightening at the flex of muscles he couldn’t tear his gaze from. He barely managed to react in time to Blue’s lunge, their blades locking together at the hilt, Green’s arm shaking with the effort of keeping Blue’s weight from overbalancing him.

_Court her_ …

Green grunted, the spike of anxiety giving him enough strength to push Blue off. Blue hopped back a few steps, breathing heavily, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he came to a resting position. Green let his posture relax with a sigh, feeling foolish for offering to spar his hotheaded companion. Maybe he should go back home and talk to Red, talking was a better use of his time than trying to spar away feelings he didn’t know what to do with. Blue wasn’t big on talking, his lips pressed into a thin line of frustration as the fight continued to prove futile for both of them.

But Green knew why he’d offered to spar. It wasn’t because he could work out his feelings this way, but because he knew Blue could. He wanted to spend time with Blue, try to wrap his head around Valenzuela’s words and why they had come as such a surprise to them all. Green huffed, letting his sword drop, watching as Blue did the same. The focus left Blue’s gaze, frustration replacing it as he sat in the grass with legs crossed stiffly. Green joined him, dropping his sword and laying on the ground just a few feet from the other. They sat in tense silence for a few minutes, Green watching the clouds overhead crawl across the sky while Blue picked grass and tied it into knots.

“...I should be happy, shouldn’t I? Shouldn’t _we?_ ” Green finally murmured, catching the way Blue stiffened from the corner of his eye. “I mean, Zelda is our oldest friend. We’ve shared our birthday celebration for years, we used to sneak out to explore the woods together… We all love her, don’t we?”

“I do,” Blue replied softly, and when Green glanced over there was a distant look in Blue’s eyes. “But… as a _friend_. Not in that way.”

Green felt some of his anxiety settle at that, letting a sigh escape his lips. “Yeah, I feel the same way.”

Blue hummed, turning to meet Green’s eyes. “You don’t think you could ever love her in that way?”

Green shook his head before he’d even processed the question, even thought it over. Just the idea made something in his chest tighten uncomfortably, body reacting before his mind even caught up. He hadn’t really thought about how he felt, about Zelda or anyone before. Green figured that most people had eighteen years to figure out who they liked and how much, but he’d spent nearly all those years fighting, travelling. No time for romance or relationships, and to have the possibility sprung on him so suddenly had his mind reeling to catch up to what his heart already seemed to know. What he’d only recently begun to realize...

“Do you think Red or Vio might..?” Green asked, and Blue’s responding laugh was not reassuring.

“Green, I don’t think _any_ of us like Zelda in that way.” Blue sighed, his smile sad. “Do you even like girls?”

Green pursed his lips, staring up at the clouds again. Clouds were much easier than feelings right now. “I really don’t know. I’m not even sure I know how it’s supposed to _feel_ when you like someone.”

Blue hummed, and left it at that. A breeze stirred Green’s bangs, cooling the sweat across his chest. Blue’s knees drew up, his chin resting atop as he stared out at the town below the spot they’d picked. Green didn’t expect much more, neither of them were great with words or feelings it seemed, and the silence had become much more relaxed.

“When you like someone…” Blue’s voice was a surprise, soft enough that it was nearly lost on the wind. “It feels like something warm in your chest. Or… your heart races when you look at them, when they smile, when their hand brushes against yours. Your stomach feels all weird and you think about them when they’re not around.” Blue had a soft smile on his face, which faded when his eyes met Green’s, seeming to realize what he’d said as his ears grew red. He quickly looked away, shoulders hunching. “Or so I’ve heard.”

Green turned away again, turning Blue’s words over in his head, his own face growing warm. He knew--Green had known for a while, though he hadn’t been sure what to do about it. He’d fought countless monsters, saved Zelda and Hyrule, helped rebuild the Castle with his own hands. And yet, the prospect of confessing his feelings, of sorting through the tangled mess inside his heart, it frightened him more than any battle ever had. Green glanced at Blue, at the sad tilt of his flushed ears, and he dared to hope. Dared to think that maybe one of them would be brave enough tonight to admit what fluttered shyly between them.

“Thank you, Blue.” Green murmured, and Blue grunted before shoving to his feet, putting an end to their peaceful respite from reality.

“We’d better get going,” Blue said, and then there was a hand outstretched, beckoning Green up.

Green took it, feeling warmth blossom in his chest as Blue pulled him to his feet, lingering even when their hands let go. Green picked up his sword, smiling softly as he fell into step beside Blue. The echo of their conversation drowned out Valenzuela’s words, and though it brought him even more anxiety, Green had made up his mind.

No matter how scary it seemed, Green needed to confess before he lost the chance.

\---

Red spent the afternoon staring at the ceiling, knitting, trying to read, and doing absolutely everything he could not to think about what tonight meant. For him, for all of them, for the future of their cozy home that brought him so much comfort. Red huffed, setting down the fairy tale novel he’d been failing to read, eyes flitting nervously to the pink tinge of the sky outside. It was time to get ready, but every muscle in his body resisted as he pushed off his bed to do so. He’d picked out the dress tunic and trousers hours ago in a nervous whirlwind, the aftermath of which remained in scattered clothes across the floor. The silken, maroon material of the tunic brushed over his fingers comfortingly, and he knew he’d look good in it if he could just bring himself to put it on…

Slipping the dress clothes on felt like sealing his fate, and it left a hot pressure behind his eyes.

Red gazed at himself in the mirror, the dress tunic unlaced over scarred skin, his hands heavy at his sides. In the corner of the mirror he’d shoved pictographs he’d taken with the others, some from just after they’d returned from their adventure, others as recent as a month ago at Zelda’s birthday. Seeing her smiling face, surrounded by the four of them with no cares in the world, it weighed heavy in his chest instead of bringing the comforting warmth it should.

Red didn’t like Zelda like that, not that he thought for a second that Zelda liked him either. He wasn’t worried about her choosing him tonight, that wasn’t the anxiety that made him restless. No, he had a good idea of who Zelda would choose, he’d narrowed it down to a first and second choice pretty quickly, and neither option made him feel any better.

Green was the natural choice, he supposed. He and Zelda had always been closest, and of the four of them he was the best diplomat, a natural leader. Without him, their little team might fall apart, but he would make a great King. Red’s heart ached to think of losing Green, despite knowing very well that courting Zelda wouldn’t mean he was _gone_.

The second option however sent icy fear through Red, pooling in his stomach uncomfortably. Blue was strong, respected. He’d been training new recruits, he was a loyal knight and knew his way around battle tactics. Zelda was level headed and played off Blue’s temper, the two seeming to speak a joking language none of the others understood. If Zelda chose Blue, Red knew he’d make her happy, even if the thought made him feel so empty.

Red had always been well acquainted with his emotions, and he understood those of others before they knew themselves oftentimes. Red had figured out he liked girls long ago, around the same time he realized he liked the safety of Blue's arms around him. Green’s affections too, in stolen hugs and long talks, the comfort of which Red hadn’t realized he relied on until recently. He had enough love for everyone in his heart, not all of it romantic, but what he felt for Blue and Green was not just platonic. The thought of losing any of them made Red ache, but to think he might lose Blue before he even got the chance to confess--

Red’s vision blurred and he quickly wiped his eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t let himself cry, he had to look nice for the ball, but the sadness in his heart didn’t want to leave. He’d always intended to confess at some point, and now that they were all eighteen he had been considering it… but now it was too late. Red had been dreaming of some romantic, private night together under the stars, held hands and soft kisses...

Now those thoughts would remain dreams forever.

A knock at his door startled him from his heavy thoughts, Red quickly blinking the remaining tears from his eyes and wiping his face. “W-Who is it?”

“Just me,” Blue’s voice came muffled from the other side and Red scrubbed at his face a bit more vigorously than before.

Red took a deep, steadying breath, managing a small smile. “You can come in!”

Blue pushed the door open slowly, just enough to slide through before he closed it behind him. Their eyes met across the room before Blue’s gaze travelled to the mess of clothes, books, art supplies, and yarn strewn across the floor with an exasperated look.

“What happened in here?” Blue sighed, tone much too light to be scolding. “And you’re not even fully dressed!”

“I had a bit of trouble picking an outfit,” Red smiled sheepishly as Blue carefully stepped across the floor. “And the ties always give me trouble…”

Blue huffed, coming to a stop in the small ring of clear floor before the mirror, so close their arms nearly brushed. Red bit his lip as Blue hummed, taking the ties in his hands and beginning to lace up the front of the tunic. Calloused fingers brushed against the skin of his chest, ticklish and leaving warmth behind with each touch. Red gazed at Blue’s face as his mouth quirked in concentration, fondness melting a bit of the sorrow in his heart. Red resisted the urge to run his hand through Blue’s soft looking hair, instead gazing at long eyelashes and sapphire eyes and tanned skin for what might be the last time they stood so close. If this was to be their last night as a team, Red would make sure to commit every moment to memory, to savor every last second they were together.

“There we go,” Blue murmured as he finished, tying a neat bow at the top.

Red glanced at himself in the mirror again, the tunic looking just as nice as he’d expected, complimenting the slight flush of his cheeks. Blue’s hands lingered for just a moment, smoothing fabric over his shoulders before withdrawing, and Red wished he could chase their comforting weight. Instead, Blue stepped back and Red slumped, smile faltering as his nervousness flooded back in.

“Thank you…” Red mumbled, Blue giving him an understanding smile in return.

“It’s going to be alright, Red.” Blue assured, though Red could hear the lie plainly in his voice. “We’re going to have a fun time tonight, right?”

“Mmhm,” Red replied, tucking his shirt into the dark dress trousers. “There’s going to be good food, desserts, drinks, dancing. What’s not to enjoy?”

Blue didn’t reply, but the way his posture shifted made his discomfort clear. Red knew they were all conflicted, all worried about what this could mean for the future. He should be nicer to Blue, he was just trying to help, but Red wasn’t a great actor at the best of times. Instead, he turned, catching the slightly taller man’s eyes with his own. Red wrapped his arms around Blue’s waist slowly, resting his head against the sheer navy of his tunic as he held him. Blue returned the embrace with only a moment’s hesitation, relaxing into the familiar comfort, sharing one last hug--and Red hoped, prayed this wouldn’t be the last time, but he couldn’t know for certain. He breathed in Blue’s grounding scent of sandalwood, ingraining it in his memory, and when they finally pulled back the smile he wore was much more genuine.

Blue’s eyes sparkled with emotion, reluctance in his movements as he let go, and Red burned with the desire to _know_. He wanted to know if Blue felt the same way he did, even if it would hurt far more to have him torn away if he did. But he couldn’t just ask, not as butterflies filled his stomach and his ears burned beneath Blue’s gaze. So Red grabbed Blue’s hand and tugged, giggling at the surprised yelp that followed as he dragged Blue out of the room.

Green was waiting by the door as they came down the stairs, his pine colored vest and white sleeves hugging his frame nicely. Vio was in a loose lavender tunic, matching well with Shadow’s soft grey one. Shadow’s arm was around Vio’s waist, the latter blushing as Shadow grinned at Green’s raised eyebrow. Red was glad that Vio had Shadow, though he knew quite well the two weren’t truly together, having been Vio’s confidant for the last few years over his relationship troubles. Blue groaned upon seeing Shadow, Green huffing out a laugh and Vio shaking his head as the shade waved.

“Nice of you two to finally join us,” Shadow quipped, breaking off into laughter as Vio pinched his side.

“Sorry, we’re ready to go now!” Red chirped, the warmth of seeing all his companions together easing the last of his worries.

Red didn’t know for certain what the future held. He didn’t know if Zelda was going to pick one of them, or who it might be, or even what that would truly mean for their group. But when he saw the soft smile on Vio’s face as he leaned his head against Shadow’s shoulder, an idea occurred to him.

It was _not_ a good idea, because he wasn’t Vio or Green or Blue. But it came from the heart, and that’s all it really took to convince Red of anything.

Tonight might be their last night together…

Red smiled to himself, tightening his grip on Blue’s hand, relaxing at the soft smile Blue gave him in return.

He was going to make this night count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!! Thank you all for the overwhelming support!!!! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the fic so far!! Only more chaos and pining awaits, so buckle up :D  
> If you like the fic please consider leaving a comment or kudos, they make my day!!! I love hearing from readers on tumblr too, you can find me there at aiden-png.tumblr.com!

The ball was nothing short of extravagant. The entrance to the Castle had been decked out in gold, navy, maroon, and twinkling glass gems hung in strands that caught the warm light like fireflies. Ribbons and banners lined the walls in thick velvet, marking the crest of every major house, royal crest, and people of Hyrule. The music echoed in the grand chamber, resounding out from the ballroom where couples already twirled around. Blue swallowed back his anxiety, Red’s hand keeping him grounded. Normally Blue was the type to stick to the sidelines, sipping a drink and watching rather than actually _dancing_ or something. Blue eyed the bar he could see in the room adjacent to the dance floor, hoping to be at least a _bit_ buzzed to take the edge off tonight, but Red was tugging him in the opposite direction.

“Come on Blue, let’s dance!” Red shouted over the music, amber eyes glittering and smile so sweet it made Blue’s chest burn.

“Red, you know I’m awful at dancing…” Blue mumbled, but he allowed himself to be dragged to the floor nonetheless.

“Just let me lead then,” Red hummed, coming to a stop and turning to face Blue with a wink. “You’re the only one I wanna dance with tonight anyway.”

Blue ignored how warm his face became from those words, instead focusing on shuffling his feet into place. He placed his hands hesitantly on Red’s hips, feeling their soft curve that spoke nothing of the strength in the muscles underneath. Red’s hands rested at his shoulders, their warmth seeping through his thin tunic and making Blue’s heart race. They were so close, but no closer than they’d been in Red’s room earlier. Now though, Red’s eyes met his with so much warmth and feeling, his smile so inviting that Blue found his eyes drawn down to his lips.

Yes, he had a crush on Red. He’d had a crush on Red pretty early into their adventure and it grew with every day they spent together. Each embrace, every moment of held hands and laughter and smiles solidified Blue’s love. At one time he thought that was a bad thing, but in the years of denial, pining, and finally acceptance, he’d come to know his love for Red was a wonderful thing. Holding Red as they swayed slowly to the music, Blue had never been so certain.

“You’re doing pretty good, Blue!” Red beamed, Blue’s eyes returning to his face as he fell into the rhythm of their steps and the music.

“Sure,” Blue chuckled, resisting the urge to glance back down to be sure his feet were in the right place. “This is all you, y’know.”

Red bit his lip, grip loosening on Blue’s shoulders. “We don’t have to dance if you’re uncomfortable. I’m sorry, I should’ve at least _asked_ \--”

“No, no, it’s fine. Really,” Blue sighed, relaxing as Red turned back with a smile. “I… want to dance with you.”

“I’m glad,” Red murmured, pink tinging his cheeks. He leaned closer, wrapping his arms more fully around Blue’s neck and resting his head against his chest. Blue’s heart raced, arms circling Red’s hips and back, trying not to stiffen self consciously as Red sighed. “I like dancing with you...”

Blue knew. He’d always known, but neither of them had ever been ready to admit it. Desperation flooded his head with what ifs, with scenarios good and bad playing out behind his eyes. _Why does Red only want to dance with him?_ they said. Blue’s thumb rubbed between Red’s shoulder blades, warm hands playing with the hair at the nape of Blue’s neck. _What would Red say, if he confessed right now? Was he too late?_

Blue’s eyes caught sight of Green across the room and his heart skipped a beat. Emerald eyes watched with a hint of sadness and Blue’s chest ached as indecision and guilt filled his mind. The confusing feelings that plagued him, they weren’t just for Red, they never had been...

The song faded and Red began to pull back, Blue’s body rebelling as he let go in turn. Red looked up at him with a softer smile, happiness subdued under some unplaceable emotion, and Blue wished he wasn’t so bad at this feeling thing so he could know how to help. Instead he just smiled back, hoping Red understood all the things he felt but couldn’t form the words to say. Duty held his tongue, and if he were a braver man he would throw it all away just to love. Instead, he leaned down to place a kiss on Red’s forehead, relishing the huff of laughter he got in return, and forced himself to remain the bachelor knight he was invited to be.

“My turn next!” Red giggled, rising to his toes to press a soft kiss against Blue’s cheek. Blue closed his eyes, the sensation tingling pleasantly against his skin. He wondered how Red’s lips would feel against his own…

The song ended, giving way to trumpets and fanfare as the guests turned towards the grand staircase for Zelda’s entrance. Blue snorted, knowing just how much Zelda hated such displays. Red pulled back with a sigh, turning to watch Zelda’s entrance with an amused smile. They were towards the back of the ballroom, Zelda’s form on the steps a purple and blue speck from this distance, and she quickly disappeared into the crowd after the trumpets ended. Blue couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious at losing sight of her, afraid she might sneak up on him to ask-- no, no, she wouldn’t pick him. If Vio wasn’t pretending to be taken he would’ve been the obvious choice, and while Green would make a great King, they all knew Red was the only real option. He was sweet, kind, loving beyond measure and a more than capable knight--if Zelda liked any of them, Blue knew Red was the obvious choice.

“Good luck tonight,” Red whispered to him as the musicians tuned up for their next piece, his amber eyes sparkling mischievously.

“What does that mean?” Blue asked, not liking the way Red was pulling away as more people flooded the floor.

“The band is going to play a mixer next. Hope you’re ready!” Red giggled, and Blue barely had time to feel panicked before the upbeat tune roared to life.

“Wait, Red, you can’t just leave--” Blue shouted over the music, and Red turned back for just a moment.

He leaned up, pressing another quick peck to Blue’s cheek. “You’ll be fine, love. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Blue blinked, and Red disappeared into the crowd, taking his heart and any hopes of Blue dancing well tonight.

\---

Vio had no idea how to feel. Shadow’s arm around him was simultaneously a comfort and a nagging reminder of how _false_ this all was. Sure, Vio enjoyed acting, he loved playing off of Shadow’s mischievousness. They made a great team, a _power couple_ is what Red had called them the first time Vio had gone to him for advice. And Vio knew their act would convince anyone who saw--Shadow never left his side as they meandered around the party, always touching somehow, smiling and laughing as they spoke with various guests. But the truth nagged at Vio, dampening his enjoyment of being _Shadow’s partner_ for just one night.

Vio sipped at his drink a little faster than he normally would, hoping the warm buzz beneath his skin would ease his discomfort. He let his eyes drift around the glittering ballroom, watching with amusement as Blue was trapped in the mixer dance. Shadow snorted at his side, ruby eyes sparkling as he watched as well, arm snug around Vio’s back. Shadow’s cheeks were flushed, dark hair falling in waves at the back of his neck, and Vio knew he was feeling the alcohol with how he wanted to reach out and _touch_. He sucked in a breath, worrying his lip as Shadow’s gaze turned back to him, warm and curious.

“Having fun?” Shadow murmured, thumb rubbing softly into Vio’s side.

Vio nodded, letting the breath out in a sigh as he set aside his worries. This was their night, he should make the best of it. A smile worked its way onto Vio’s lips as an idea came to him, setting down his empty glass and taking Shadow’s hand into his own.

“Want to dance?” Vio asked, and Shadow smiled wide as he let himself be led onto the floor.

The rhythm was fast, but Vio’s pulse rose more from the careful hands that held his waist as they entered the crowd. They’d danced many times over the years, Vio’s arms slotting into place on Shadow’s shoulders as naturally as if they’d been made for each other. It often felt this way with Shadow, their movements in tune, their thoughts shared over some unknown wavelength. Their feet stepped in time, they pulled apart in sync and Vio spun, laughter bubbling from his chest as he finally relaxed. Shadow’s chuckles rumbled through his chest as Vio pressed closer, nervous energy coursing through him. When he pulled back again, Shadow’s cheeks were just a touch darker, eyes watching Vio with an unreadable expression.

“You alright there, Shads?” Vio hummed, Shadow blinking before a smile formed on his lips again.

“Should be asking you that. You’ve been off all night…” Shadow lifted a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind Vio’s ear and making his face heat. “Are you that worried about Zelda choosing you?”

Vio huffed out a laugh, glancing into the crowd to find Zelda’s vibrant dress, her small form dwarfed by her gangly dance partner. Blue and Green were further away, both caught in their own dances, Red nowhere in sight--and what Vio wouldn’t give to speak with Red right now. _How do you tell someone you love them when they don’t seem to believe it?_ he wanted to ask, again, though he already knew the answer.

“I’m not worried about myself, not with you here.” Vio finally replied, watching Shadow’s ears flutter shyly.

“Oh,” is all Shadow managed in response, the flustered look on his face worth all the heartache.

“Are you enjoying yourself at least? I know events like this aren’t really your thing,” Vio questioned, only for Shadow to shake his head with a smile.

“I’m having a good time, don’t worry about me Vi.” Shadow assured, hand coming to cup Vio’s cheek. Vio closed his eyes, leaning into the cool touch, allowing himself these stolen moments of bliss while he could still have them.

“Uh, Vio,” Shadow whispered quickly, and when Vio opened his eyes his heart skipped in panic as he caught sight of Zelda’s approaching form. “She’s coming this way, what do we do?”

Vio glanced between Zelda’s pointed stare and Shadow’s slightly panicked face, trying to kick his mind into working faster. His hands slid up, coming to cup the back of Shadow’s neck, turning his face towards him once more. They were so close Vio could feel the race of Shadow’s heart against his, and as their eyes met he knew what to do, consequences be damned.

“Kiss me,” Vio whispered, and Shadow’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What? Are you su--”

“ _Yes I’m sure_ ,” Vio rushed out, Shadow’s gaze sharpening as he nodded.

The small distance closed quickly, Vio threading hands through silken hair and Shadow’s grip tightening on his hips. Soft, cool lips pressed against his, hesitation in the barely-there touch of their skin. Vio pushed forward, Shadow squeaking in surprise before he practically melted against him. The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a second, but the moment seemed to stretch into eternity, Vio’s face hot and pulse thundering in his ears as even the music seemed to slow. He’d been dreaming about this for years, and even if the circumstances weren’t as intimate or private as he’d have hoped, Vio couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed. It felt more wonderful than he ever could have imagined, tingling and soft and sweet. Fleeting...

When they pulled away Zelda was gone, Vio’s knees felt weak, and Shadow licked his lips with a confused look on his face. Vio didn’t dare to hope, not even as Shadow stiffened and flushed, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

Vio didn’t know what to do or say now, silence stretching awkwardly between them as the song lulled. _Should he thank Shadow? Would that be strange? What would a friend say--_ he didn’t know. Vio hadn’t thought of Shadow as a friend in years…

There was a sudden tap on his shoulder and Vio nearly jumped, letting out a sigh of relief as Red appeared at his side. He had a warm smile on his face, amber eyes _knowing_ as he bowed slightly.

“May I have the next dance?” Red asked, eyes fixed intently on Shadow as he rose.

“Uh…” Shadow replied intelligently, eyes flicking to Vio for help as his grip relaxed.

“I’m going to get another drink. Have fun, you two.” Vio announced before he could think better of it, untangling himself from an almost panicked looking Shadow.

“Y-You’re sure?” Shadow asked as Vio stepped away, pausing as Red took his hand and tried to tug him deeper into the crowd.

“Yep. I’ll catch up with you in a bit,” Vio waved, not budging until Shadow disappeared into the throng of dancers.

Vio’s shoulders dropped the minute he was alone, turning to escape to somewhere quieter or get another drink or _something_. Anything to take his mind off the lingering buzz Shadow’s kiss had left upon his lips and the lightheaded, heart-pounding feeling that had overtaken him.

\--- 

Green probably shouldn’t have waited until the mixer dance started before trying to make his way over to Blue. He was nothing if not polite, he wanted to give Red his time, but after the third dance partner had spun Green ever _farther_ from his goal his patience had begun to wear thin. Not to mention he kept spotting Zelda nearby, their eyes meeting briefly with enough intent that Green felt nauseous. It wasn’t as if he could push through the crowd of dancers, and Green was near the point of giving up dancing when he was passed into the hands of a burly man. He could see Blue nearby, face pinched in discomfort as he was moved deeper into the crowd, and Green couldn’t blame him. It was becoming uncomfortably warm in such close proximity to so many bodies, and Green wasn’t exactly the tallest.

“Which kingdom do you hail from?” the man’s gravelly voice pulled Green from his irritation, making him flush slightly in embarrassment.

“Uh, Hyrule.” Green stumbled over his reply, but the man only smiled down at him, brunette mustache quirking.

“Ah, so you’re a local! Are you a duke then?” he asked, and Green stiffened at the shifting of hands at his waist.

“Nope. Just a knight.” Green replied, but instead of losing interest the man only drew closer.

“You must be one of the Princess’ personal knights then. How interesting…”

Green _really_ did not want this man’s interest. “Not really…”

“Tell me, what’s it like? I’d love to hear more.” the man spun them closer to the center and Green peered around, praying a break in the song was coming soon so he could switch partners. “You should come to my quarters later and _regale_ me.”

“I’d rather not.” Green huffed, trying not to shrink under the man’s narrowed gaze.

Green spotted Blue as they turned, the other looking quite awkward with an older woman in his arms. Their eyes met and Green’s discomfort must have shown, Blue’s gaze turning sharp as it flicked up to the man. The tune finally slowed, signalling a switch, and Green felt relief surge through him as Blue appeared at his side.

“May I have this dance?” Blue didn’t so much ask as he demanded, glare cold enough to make the man freeze in place.

Green wiggled free, taking Blue’s hand and pulling him away without a word, only relaxing once they reached the edge of the floor. Blue chuckled, hands coming to rest on Green’s hips in a much gentler hold that eased any remaining anxiety that buzzed beneath his skin. Green sighed, resting his forehead against Blue’s chest and relaxing into the pleasant rumble of laugher.

“Did you see his face? Oh Hylia,” Blue chuckled. “I’m surprised he didn’t run!”

Green laughed along, tension fading until he was able to pull back, words lodging in his throat at the beautiful flush and twinkle of mirth in Blue’s eyes. Great, he finally got to the person he’d wanted to speak with and now he was too nervous to talk.

“You’re alright though, yeah? He didn’t hurt you?” Blue’s gaze softened with concern before hardening again as he looked back the way they’d come. “I’ll fucking kill him if he did--”

“No, he didn’t. I’m fine,” Green quickly assured, relaxing once Blue’s eyes were back on him. “Thank you for stepping in.”

“Of course I stepped in,” Blue huffed fondly. “I care about you.”

Green’s heart clenched, hands coming to rest at Blue’s waist as they swayed. It was now or never it seemed, but everything felt so _rushed_ and Green hated it. He’d never been forced to think about the future like this before, never even considered a life where he might not see Blue or Red or Vio every day. Valenzuela’s words from the morning and Blue’s from the afternoon still bounced around in his skull, tying his tongue. Green looked into Blue’s eyes, drank in the warmth there, pinned down the safety he felt in Blue’s embrace and held tight.

“Blue, I’ve been thinking about what you told me earlier… about how it feels to be in love.” Green murmured, holding his breath as Blue’s expression turned somber.

“...and?” Blue whispered, and Green couldn’t tell if it was hope or despair he heard in that word.

“I can’t imagine life without you,” Green sighed, shutting his eyes at the swell of heartache that came from the thought. “I haven’t had a lot of time to sort through all-- this--” Green huffed, dropping his gaze to the floor. “But... I’ve kind of known for a while. I just couldn’t work up the courage to say anything until it was almost too late...”

Green felt exhausted from just those few sentences, and the way Blue’s hands relaxed against him, the silence, it only made Green’s anxiety rise.

“I-I’m sorry--” Green began, only to have Blue shush him softly as his hold tightened.

Green’s eyes shot up and around, and _oh no_.

Zelda was only a few couples away, eyes locked on them, and Green’s mind scrambled to count the beats before the next switch--

Blue’s hand took his, gaze conflicted but expression determined. “Follow me.”

Green’s heart raced as they quickly fled the ballroom, Zelda’s eyes tracking them all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGG YOU GUYSSS!!! My inbox was flooded since last update, thank you all so much for the love and support!!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's short compared to the others but I plan to start posting my FSA tumblr ficlets here this week so there's more content to come before the next update!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider leaving a kudos, comment, or checking me out on tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com! I post a lot of ficlets, drawings, and extras related to my fics there between updates :D I have something really cool coming out there soon so if you like FSA AU's stay tuned!

“Red, where are you taking me exactly?” Shadow huffed in amusement, allowing himself to be dragged by the shorter man deeper into the crowd. His heart was racing, face warm, mind a jumbled mess he didn’t even want to _think_ about trying to untangle--but Red’s insistent tug and the fast pace of the music was enough distraction for him to focus on following behind.

“Nowhere in particular, just--” Red squeaked, yanking Shadow’s arm in the opposite direction. “ _Zelda’s following me, okay?_ ”

“Oh,” Shadow replied, warmth spreading to his ears as the feeling of Vio’s lips against his pushed to the front of his mind. “You don’t want me to kiss you too, do you?”

Red shot him an offended look over his shoulder and Shadow laughed, surprised at the relief he felt from the adamant refusal. Red finally came to a stop, quickly positioning himself with Shadow so they could dance. It ended up being more of a sway than anything, both of them somewhat out of breath and Shadow’s distraction making it hard to do much else. After a few moments of catching their breath Red sighed, expression turning sheepish as he met Shadow’s eyes.

“Sorry for pulling you away from Vio,” Red said, tilting his head to the side with a curious look. “Though it seemed like you two might’ve needed a break anyway.”

Shadow got the sudden feeling that Red hadn’t actually been avoiding Zelda like he’d said, though the soft look in his amber eyes betrayed no hint of a plot. Shadow hummed, feeling his stomach flutter strangely, unsure of how to respond.

“...do none of you want to be with Zelda?” Shadow eventually asked, taking in the guilty pinch of Red’s shoulders at the question.

“I mean, I don’t. Vio doesn’t. Blue and Green, I’m not so sure…” Red trailed off, a sad look darkening his normally bright eyes.

“I don’t understand why Vio wouldn’t. I mean-- I know he doesn’t like, uh, women in that way, but…” Shadow sighed, worrying his lip as he looked around, not spotting Vio anywhere and feeling oddly anxious about it. “He’d make a great King. I know _I_ wanted him to rule by my side, after all.”

“If Zelda chose Vio it wouldn’t necessarily mean he’d be King.” Red chuckled, hands fiddling absently with the collar of Shadow’s tunic. “And if he were to ever become King, you realize it would be by Zelda’s side and not yours, right?”

Shadow blinked. His thoughts slowed, eyes focusing in on the sad tilt of Red’s shoulders, the thunder of his own heart, the odd ache in his chest that had taken root. Vio would make a great King, but that would mean he’d be with Zelda. All the evenings spent together would come to an end, all the dances shared and laughter and pranks, all the moments where amethyst eyes would meet his, speaking far more than words could ever say. Shadow was selfish, but he was trying not to be, he really was. He knew Vio could fall in love with someone any day and leave him behind, no matter how much Shadow needed him for whatever stupid reason. He was just a shadow after all, he knew he couldn’t compete with someone like Zelda; not when he couldn’t spend days out in the sun or share warmth with another or even sleep without some terrible memory flooding back in.

“Maybe it would be better that way,” Shadow eventually replied, turning away at the disapproving look on Red’s face. “Vio deserves to be happy, I know I can’t give him that.”

“Why do you think that?” Red pouted, tugging on Shadow’s tunic until he looked back down.

“I-- well--” Shadow frowned, heart aching. “I’m not exactly Zelda, am I?”

“Yes, but Vio doesn’t like Zelda, does he?” Red quipped.

“No, but he definitely doesn’t like me.” Shadow shot right back.

Red’s eyebrows raised, and Shadow had the distinct feeling he was missing something.

“How can you be so sure? Didn’t Vio just kiss you?” Red teased, and Shadow felt his heartbeat pick up again.

“Well, yeah, but--”

“And didn’t he ask you to be his date tonight?”

“A-As a precaution so Zelda wouldn’t choose him!”

“Shadow…” Red shook his head, voice growing quiet. “You like Vio, don’t you? If you only had one chance to tell him how you felt, would you take it?”

_Oh, fuck_. Shadow’s eyes widened as he scrambled to catch up. _Would he take that chance? Does Vio really feel that way? Does he?_

The ache in his chest, the memories of growing closer, of nights spent together, of loaded looks and gifts and pecks on the cheek and--

“I feel like an idiot,” Shadow finally huffed, and Red giggled under his exhausted glare.

“Well, are you going to take your chance?” Red smiled, and Shadow nodded, face growing hot under the realization of what he had to do.

“I have to try. I have more to lose _not_ trying, don’t I?” Shadow chuckled, letting his arms fall and stepping back.

Red hummed, a conflicted look on his face as he pulled away, and Shadow turned to see Blue and Green fleeing the crowd through a side door. He turned back to Red, the hesitation clear in his posture as he twiddled his thumbs and stared at his feet. Shadow placed a hand on Red’s shoulder, mustering a smile that surely looked more manic than comforting with all the nervous energy inside him, but Red relaxed nonetheless.

“You give good advice, y'know. You should take it.” Shadow winked, suppressing a laugh at the blush that blossomed over Red’s cheeks. “And, uh, thanks for knocking some sense into me. I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Red smiled once more, determination sparking in his eyes as Shadow let go. Red straightened up, looking around, and Shadow tilted his head in the direction of the side door. Red grinned, surging forward to squeeze Shadow in a hug before running off, leaving Shadow in the middle of the dance floor with too many thoughts, too many feelings, and one goal.

He needed to confess tonight if it was the last thing he did.

\---

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Shh,” Blue hissed, grip on Green’s wrist tightening as they rounded another dark corner.

They’d spent enough time in the Castle growing up that Green knew these hallways, passing by the bustling kitchen, servants quarters, around another bend. There was nothing back here, certainly not privacy as they passed countless workers, but Blue’s expression was determined. It wasn’t until they pushed through another door and came to a stop that Green realized where they’d been going, and his face flushed as Blue finally let go.

“A washroom? Really?” Green huffed, Blue simply shrugging with a blush of his own.

“What, it’s the most private place I could think of! No one’s going to come all the way back here, especially not Zelda.” Blue quipped, and Green crossed his arms with a pout. Blue had a point, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Alright, so what now then?” Green sighed, catching sight of his red ears in the mirror and quickly turning away.

Blue shuffled his feet on the marble floor, hands folded behind his back awkwardly. His eyes flitted up to meet Green’s for a second before quickly turning away once more.

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Blue sighed, and Green resisted the urge to close the distance between them and… and what? Hug him? Prove how he felt? The thought only made his face grow warmer.

Green’s silence seemed to speak for him, Blue’s shoulders slumping as a hand carded through his hair, and _oh Hylia_ Blue looked good that way, hair mussed and lips pursed. “I know you haven’t had much time to think this thing through. Please don’t rush yourself, Green. It’s not like I’m going anywhere…”

“How can you be so sure? Zelda could choose any of us, why wouldn’t she choose you, or me, or--” Green huffed, frowning at the sad ache in his chest. “You’re right, I haven’t known for very long how I feel. _But_ , the things I feel, they haven’t changed in the months since I realized. I know how you make me feel Blue, and I-- I like you, alright?”

When Green looked up he met Blue’s dumbfounded gaze and nearly laughed, the comical raise of the other’s eyebrows putting a smile on his face. Blue took a step forward, paused, then another, taking Green’s hands gently in his own.

“Green, I…” Blue cleared his throat, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Green’s hands. “I feel the same. But, not just for you.”

“You like Red too, right?” Green smirked, Blue grumbling in embarrassment. “I kinda already knew. I just wanted to let you know how I felt anyway, just in case…”

“I can like more than one person, y’know.” Blue laughed, and it was Green’s turn to look embarrassed. “Just because I like Red, it doesn’t mean I can’t also like you.”

“I-I know...” Green felt the ache in his chest loosening, warmth seeping in its place as Blue’s sapphire eyes softened. “Do you really mean that?

“I do.” Blue smiled, and Green leaned forward, wrapping Blue in a fierce hug.

There was a click as the handle on the door began to turn and both stiffened, pulling apart in alarm. Before Green had a chance to think he was being pulled into one of the stalls, wooden door shutting just as the main one opened. In the smaller space Green was pressed tight against Blue’s chest, arms circling Green’s waist protectively as Blue’s heart raced by his ear. The blush on Green’s cheeks intensified, even moreso when Blue’s arms tightened as the sink began to run outside.

“Blue, what--” Green whispered, but Blue quickly shook his head, peering through the crack in the door nervously.

Green huffed, hands trailing up Blue’s chest until they came to cup his jaw, turning sapphire eyes back on him. His heart raced, skin tingling warmly where Blue’s hands held his hips. Green felt warm and giddy and nervous, all the anxieties of the day swirling in his mind, quieting only when Blue’s eyes met his.

“Blue…” Green breathed softly, and Blue’s eyes widened in panic as the water abruptly shut off.

The next thing Green knew there were lips crashing against his, chapped and warm and stealing his breath away. Hands tightened against his hips, pressing them closer together as Blue’s lips silenced Green’s surprised squeak. If he had felt warm before, Green was practically _burning_ now, and he pressed back into the kiss eagerly. It was inexperienced and somewhat awkward, but filled to the brim with all the emotion neither could quite express with words. Green felt dizzy and light as Blue practically lifted him off the ground to deepen the kiss, nipping Green’s lower lip as his arms tightened around Blue’s shoulders. It was wonderful, heart pounding and desperate and easing all of Green’s remaining worries--

The thin door of the stall creaked sharply, and with a yelp Blue stumbled backwards as the latch gave way. Blue fell on his butt and Green tumbled into his lap, Blue’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping him from bowling them over. Green’s knees throbbed where they’d collided with the ground but the dull pain was nothing compared to the dread that pooled in his stomach when he saw the person they’d been hiding from.

Red’s eyes were wide as they flicked between them, emotion spilling over into tears as realization set in.

Green was not the type to curse, but _fuck_.

“Red, I can explain--” Blue started, but Red quickly turned on his heel and bolted out the door. “ _Shit!_ ”

Green and Blue scrambled to their feet after Red, pushing through the door with enough force to make it slam against the wall. Red was already down the corridor, going deeper into the Castle, but Green and Blue froze in their tracks as they took in the person before them. Zelda, in all her jewels and flowing silk dress and tumbling blonde hair leaned against the wall, a polite smile on her face beneath sharp eyes. Green gulped, sharing a frantic look with Blue who was barely restraining himself from taking off after Red.

Green’s heart raced, icy dread prickled beneath his skin, but the solid weight of duty settled nonetheless. Green nodded to Blue, understanding and apprehension passing between them. Blue ran in the opposite direction after Red, and Green squared his shoulders, facing his fate.

“Zelda,” Green greeted, albeit with more nervousness than he normally would. Her calculating blue eyes were softening, but it didn’t help relieve the echo of Valenzuela’s words at the back of his mind.

“Green,” and her cool tone was expected, though the warm smile that followed was not. “I’ve been chasing you four all night, but it seems stealth isn’t your strong suit. Or finding hiding places, I might add.”

Green chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I think we’re all just a bit nervous…”

Zelda hummed. She offered a hand, and Green took it on reflex, stealing one last glance in the direction Red and Blue had disappeared.

“They’ll be fine,” Zelda assured, and Green hoped she was right. “Now, let’s go for a walk. I have something to talk with you about…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA!!! Thank you all so much for the sweet asks and comments and messages!! I've been having a tough time at home this week but you've all cheered me up so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've moved the climax of the fic over to the final chapter so I'll be able to reply to people's screams when I post it hehe! So stay tuned for the final installment next week!
> 
> If you like my work, please leave a comment or kudos and let me know! Asks on Tumblr are amazing too, you can find me there at aiden-png.tumblr.com! <3

Vio had decided quickly that another drink would do no good, but the longer he spent in the cool night air, looking out on Castle Town from the terrace, the more he wished he’d given in to another glass. The pounding of his heart had eased, the tingle on his lips long faded as the sounds of the party floated distantly to him. Exhaustion was finally taking hold and Vio almost wished he could slip out and head home. Curl up in bed alone and face the consequences tomorrow.

_Why did he kiss Shadow?_ the words repeated, over and over, coiling tight behind his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was an oncoming headache or tears, but either way Vio hated the feeling. Hated the not knowing, the shame, the guilt that remained heavy in his heart.

Why did he ever think that Shadow could love him? Could ever forgive him? It had been years, they’d become close friends since then but still the guilt plagued him. Shadow was growing stronger, but he was still weak in the sunlight without a Hylian form. It was Vio’s fault that Shadow was still tethered to the Dark World, but years later he still hadn’t found a way to free him in his research. He loved Shadow, and he wanted him to be happy. Free to do whatever he wanted and not stuck to Vio’s shadow. Free to love whoever he wished…

Surely, if Shadow loved someone, it would not be him.

_The look on Shadow’s face when they kissed, though…_ Vio sighed, tracing a crack in the stone railing idly. _Did Shadow enjoy it as much as he did?_

“There you are,” a soft chuckle broke Vio from his thoughts with a start, eyes snapping to Shadow’s backlit frame in the entrance to the terrace.

His posture was a bit stiff, shoulders high and hands fiddling with the sleeves of his tunic as he crossed the distance between them. Vio turned away before Shadow came to a stop, the shade leaning heavily on the railing with a sigh just a foot away. It wasn’t any closer than normal, but Vio felt his skin prickle with anticipation at the proximity, wanting both to close the gap and shy away at once. He could feel Shadow’s eyes on him, gaze intent as Vio pointedly avoided them.

_Stop acting like a jerk_. Vio’s eyes flitted over, catching dazzling ruby before heat blossomed on his cheeks and he swiftly turned away. _Coward_.

“Listen, Vi…” Shadow sighed again, propping his chin on one hand and finally looking away. Grey fingers drummed on the stone, Vio watching from the corner of his eye. “We should talk.”

“...I’m sorry for kissing you earlier.” Vio murmured, letting his shoulders slump as Shadow’s gaze snapped back to him. “It was selfish of me, to force you to do something like that when…” _you obviously don’t feel the same_.

“Vio,” Shadow’s voice was soft, nearly wavering, and Vio sucked in a steadying breath. He didn’t want to see the embarrassment on Shadow’s face, didn’t want him to apologize as he rejected his feelings. Vio could handle rejection, he was prepared for another dismissal or cover up or joke.

He wasn’t prepared for cool hands tilting his chin up, ruby eyes fierce and burning as they held Vio’s own. He wasn’t prepared for lips to meet his, for the electricity that surged from the contact or the way his body pressed back eagerly. He wasn’t prepared, but Vio surrendered to the wonderful and unexpected feeling of Shadow’s lips against his, arms circling him, turning until Vio was pinned against the railing by Shadow’s form. This time their kiss ended in panting breaths, sparkling eyes and flushed faces, neither pulling back. There was something hungry in Shadow’s eyes now, and Vio felt heat pool in his stomach as their lips crashed together urgently once more.

“W-Wait,” Vio finally gasped as they pulled apart a second time, Shadow humming as their foreheads pressed together. “Does this mean you like me?”

“No shit, Vi. Why else would I kiss you?” Shadow huffed and Vio frowned.

“Shadow, I’ve confessed to you at least ten times by now, perhaps even more. We’ve gone on dates, held hands, shared a bed…” Vio sighed, and Shadow’s eyes widened as he pulled back. “So forgive me for double checking.”

“How did I not-- _yes_ , yes, I like you,” Shadow finally groaned, and Vio laughed. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long for an answer. I guess I just…” Shadow turned away, ears flicking in embarrassment. “...didn’t realize what I had until I was about to lose it.”

“Shadow,” Vio smiled, cupping Shadow’s cheeks with his palms until he looked back down and _oh_ , he looked so handsome in the soft light filtering from the entrance. Long, dark lashes fell over flushed, grey cheeks, dark hair tousled in the gentle breeze. Vio couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so happy, so _excited_. “I love you, and that will never change. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shadow grinned, lopsided and all sharp teeth and pure emotion, and the next kiss they shared stole Vio’s breath away. His heart was pounding fit to leap from his chest, body warm and full of adrenaline and drinking in Shadow’s comforting scent of petrichor. Vio could feel Shadow trembling against him slightly, and a smirk formed on his lips as he pushed back against the other. Vio spun them until Shadow was pinned against the railing, eyes lidded and a muffled moan spilling free as Vio’s hands felt over his sides, hips, teeth catching Shadow’s lower lip teasingly.

“Ah, Vi,” Shadow gasped, and Vio pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his lips as Shadow caught his breath in a daze.

The roar of the band and muffled conversations trickled back in and Vio hummed, turning to the exit as he pushed his desire away for the moment. Shadow looked at him, eyes full of love and want, and Vio nearly laughed again at how light and excited he felt. All pretense of being a good guest had been thrown over the edge of the terrace, and Shadow smirked as Vio yawned exaggeratedly.

“Shadow, I think I’m ready to head home for the night. Care to escort me?” Vio winked, and Shadow took up his arm in one smooth motion, playing along perfectly.

“Why of course, my dear Vio.” Shadow grinned, leading them back towards the ballroom. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Vio hid his blush in Shadow’s shoulder, enjoying the rumble of laughter against his cheek as they quickly escaped the ball, the promise of what was to come sending shivers down Vio’s spine.

\---

“Red, wait!”

Blue’s lungs burned as he ran down the halls, following the echo of Red’s footsteps as he rounded corners and dashed down stairs. Red had always been faster where Blue had been stronger, he knew he had no chance of catching Red if he really wanted to escape. Blue held onto hope nonetheless, the pound of his heart not allowing him any other option. He’d fucked up, badly, so badly he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to convince Red if he managed to catch up. But he had to try, because as much as Blue loved Green, he _adored_ Red. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t fix this, and the image of tears gathering in Red’s eyes only pushed his feet to move faster.

There was a slam ahead, and as Blue skidded into a new hallway he found himself at a dead end. On each side were a series of doors, storage spaces and empty meeting rooms neglected on the far side of the Castle, all closed in the dimly lit hallway. Red was nowhere in sight, and as Blue rushed to try the first door he found it locked. Each and every door was shut tight, and after he’d tried all the knobs he slumped, sliding down to sit against the wall as he caught his breath. He strained his ears, but this deep into the Castle he couldn’t hear a thing, and Red wasn’t making a sound. He had two choices, either he gave up and left, or he stuck it out and… confessed.

Blue cleared his throat, heart still thundering in his ears and adrenaline pumping. He was terrible with words, with feelings, despite being filled to the brim with them. Maybe that was precisely why his throat tightened with emotion--there was simply too much to properly say. Too much to vocalize, when words were already so difficult. But for Red, he had to try. He wasn’t the type to give up, and he wasn’t about to start now. Not when behind one of these doors was the man he’d loved for years, not when tonight was possibly the final time to tell Red just how much he meant to him.

“I’m sorry,” Blue sighed, voice coming out stiff as his throat tightened further. “I know that doesn’t make up for… for everything that’s happened tonight. Everything I’ve done in the past, being mean to you, shrugging off your kindness and making you cry, but... I’m sorry.”

Blue huffed, throwing his head back to stare at the arched stone ceiling. It was dusty back here and he tried not to feel gross sitting on the ground in his nice clothes, but he already knew he looked a mess. Outside and in, he was holding onto his composure by a thread, this night far more taxing than he’d expected it to be. And it wasn’t nearly over yet.

“I know apologizing isn’t enough. I’m not really the best with words, but I-- you’re so important to me, Red. I don’t-- can’t lose you…” Blue glanced around at the closed doors, the hallway silent save for his stilted words. “I didn’t want it to turn out this way. I had plans for how I wanted to-- to ask you out. It’s pretty sappy, but I wanted to take you to dinner at that restaurant you love, just the two of us. Buy you flowers, those yellow roses that make you smile so big. And then take you to that field outside of town and stargaze-- I’ve been reading that book on stars you got me, I was going to show you all the constellations so you’d know… I had plans, but this stupid ball got in the way.”

It was so quiet Blue was sure he could hear a pin drop. He sucked in a shaking breath, chest tight, eyes stinging. He never cried, but right now he felt close to tears.

“I just love you so much, Red. I’m sorry I have a shit way of showing it. You deserve to be happy, no matter what. I should have confessed to you earlier, I had every opportunity, Green just beat me to it and-- I understand if you want nothing to do with me now--”

A click interrupted Blue’s rambling, a door farther down the hall opening slightly. Blue stumbled to his feet, freezing as he waited for any other movement. When none came he slowly approached, pulling back the door nervously and peering into the dark room. It was a small sitting room, furniture covered in sheets and a lone window spilling moonlight on the stone floor. Blue stepped inside, peering around with rising anxiety until a sudden weight barreled into his side. He stumbled, but the tight hug around his middle kept him upright until he regained his bearings.

Red’s face was pressed into his chest and Blue let out a sigh of relief as his arms returned the hold just as firmly. Red was shaking, hands grasping the back of Blue’s tunic as he sniffled, and Blue felt his heart throb. He rubbed his hands soothingly over Red’s back until the other calmed, grip loosening until he finally looked up, amber eyes shining and cheeks flushed. Blue bit back a smile at how cute Red looked, concern and nervousness still overpowering his relief. Finally, Red huffed out a laugh, and Blue let the tension melt from his shoulders.

“You’re such a dummy,” Red chuckled, wiping his tears away with one hand. Blue scoffed in mock offense, smiling at the further laughter it provoked.

“Sorry,” Blue murmured, and Red shook his head fiercely, hair tumbling wildly in the moonlight.

“No. No apologizing. I know you’re poly, I shouldn’t have reacted like that when I saw you with Green.” Red sighed, pouted. “I was kind of hoping _I’d_ be your first kiss, but that’s a bit selfish of me, I know.”

“Uh,” Blue felt his face heating at Red’s words, the shorter giggling at the look on his face. “So you… like me too?”

“Of course I do!” Red said like it was the easiest thing in the world. “I have for a long time.”

“Me too. Liked you-- for a long time, uh…” Blue trailed off at the bright grin Red gave him, feeling even more flustered than he had in the hall. “I’m sorry you won’t be my first kiss, but-- maybe I could be yours?”

Red giggled, ears flicking and blush growing as he glanced to the side. “Actually, Green took my first kiss too.”

Blue blinked. “ _When?_ ”

“Few months ago…” Red bit his lip, looking up at Blue sheepishly. “We both knew we had a crush on you and started hanging out to plan, and, well, one thing led to another…”

“So what you’re telling me is that my hesitance to ask either of you out led to you two getting together?” Blue groaned, and Red buried his pink face in Blue’s chest to stifle his laughter. “Great. Well, I’m not making you wait any longer.”

Red pulled away, smiling and warm and lighting up the dark room with his presence. Blue leaned down, hands holding Red gently, heart racing as the space between them closed. Their noses bumped together and Red giggled again, tilting his head more, lips slightly parted. Blue let his eyes flutter closed as they connected, melting into the feeling of them fitting so perfectly together. Red’s hands threaded through his hair, pushing to his toes to deepen the kiss as Blue held him closer. Red tasted sweet and Blue drank him in, only realizing what he was doing when Red squeaked as his feet left the ground. Red pulled away, arms tight around Blue’s shoulders as he was gently lowered back to the floor.

“Sorry,” Blue laughed, but Red only flushed and shrugged.

“I-I don’t mind,” Red murmured, and the flick of his ears gave him away.

Blue grinned before quickly lifting Red into his arms in a bridal carry, Red gasping as he latched on tighter. Blue chuckled, loving the feeling of Red’s warm face hiding against his neck, relishing the embarrassed laugh Red gave in response.

“I think I’m done with this ball. How about you?” Blue whispered, and Red nodded against him weakly. “Great, let’s go find Green and get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!! This is the finale of the fic and it's been a fun 5 weeks posting this and seeing everyone's reactions and speculations! You're all so sweet and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!! I'm working on a holiday fic right now that I plan to post on Fridays starting next week, so there will be more regularly scheduled FSA fluff from me soon!
> 
> If you like my work, please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day!! You can also come scream at me on Tumblr, where I've been posting art for every chapter update of this fic as well!

Green remembered fondly the time in his youth when going on walks with Zelda was the highlight of his day. They weren’t so much walks as they were elaborate escape missions, charting creative paths around the guard shifts, finding disguises and slipping out after dark to explore. The thrill of sneaking out, of playing without guards watching, free from the confines of Castle Town--that adrenaline rush had been addicting. Now the adrenaline that coursed through Green’s veins was anxiety driven and sour, heart in his throat and eyes darting about as Zelda pulled him out a back door.

The night air was cool and refreshing but did little to ease Green’s tension. Zelda led on, through courtyards and gardens under the starry night sky. Lanterns had been hung along the paths, a gentle golden light guiding them. It would have been romantic if Green held any such feelings for Zelda, but as it was his stomach only tied itself in knots at the sight. Zelda slowed as they entered a small sitting area amidst the gardens, far enough from the Castle to be private. She took them to the edge of an ornate fountain, the sounds of its flowing water soothing coupled with the buzz of insects and distant hum of music from the Castle. Zelda finally let go and sat on the edge of the pool with a sigh, looking far too tired for a girl of eighteen.

“Come here,” Zelda beckoned, patting the stone beside her in invitation.

Green shuffled over awkwardly, sitting more than a respectful distance from Zelda on the cold stone. She tilted her head for a moment as he fiddled with his hands in his lap, eventually turning away with a hum. This location was private, the fountain lending enough sound to cover their voices. The lanterns, the garden, the suspicious lack of guards and the ease of escaping--it all confirmed Green’s suspicions, tension coiling in his shoulders tighter and tighter as they sat in silence. What could he do, what could he _say_ if Zelda were to confess? He couldn’t just deny her, even if he loved her like a sister, he couldn’t just say no… His lips still pulsed with the phantom sensation of Blue’s kiss, and his heart ached for the very different love he felt for Blue, for Red. He knew love that made his heart race and his chest warm, the kind that filled his thoughts and dreams, and he knew it wouldn’t fade. No matter the anxiety and guilt and duty he felt to Zelda, he knew he couldn’t mislead her. He just had to work up the courage to let her down gently and--

“Green, I need to ask a favor of you,” Zelda’s soft voice broke through his thoughts and stopped his heart in its tracks.

Green swallowed thickly, stealing a glance at Zelda’s slumped posture. Her purple, blue, and gold dress tumbled in waves over the stone, shades much less vibrant in the halflight. Her ears were flushed slightly, ocean blue eyes glancing at him with just as much nervousness. It gave Green the confidence to relax if just a little, though he still couldn’t meet her eyes.

“What kind of favor?” Green replied slowly, and Zelda huffed out a nervous laugh.

“Well… This is going to sound rather strange, I won’t lie,” Zelda smoothed the creases from her skirt, worrying her lip.

“... do you need me to court you?” Green murmured, feeling his heart drop with every quiet second that passed.

“I, um… To put it simply, yes. I’d like you to be my suitor.” Zelda sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly, cheeks pink.

“I-I’m honored, really, I am Zel,” Green stumbled over his words, looking away as she turned. “I’m sorry, I just don’t feel that way about you…”

Green nearly jumped when he heard the first snort of laughter. He whipped his head back, seeing Zelda’s shaking shoulders, gloved hand covering her mouth as she giggled. Confusion drowned his anxiety, eyebrows raising with his spirits as Zelda laughed beside him.

“I can assure you, I don’t feel that way about you either Green,” Zelda finally sighed, smiling in amusement when she turned back to him.

“Then why..?”

“Alright, let me explain a bit better,” Zelda relaxed back against the stone. “You know Erune, right?”

“Of course,” Green tilted his head curiously. “You two have been working with Vio to study Dark World magic, right?”

“We’ve also been dating for about three years,” Zelda nodded as Green straightened in surprise. “However, my father hasn’t been able to change the laws regarding royal marriages and traditions yet. So he suggested I find myself a suitor who’d be willing to help, and since you’re also gay…”

Green blinked, trying to make sense of the last few minutes, hours, _years_. “So… you need me to pose as your suitor until the law changes and you can court Erune officially?”

“Just to get the other kingdoms off my back, and it should only be a few months, a year at most… You saw all those men in there--some of them are older than my _father_.” Zelda shuddered, and Green remembered the Duke from earlier with discomfort of his own. “So, what do you say? Will you take my hand in fake-courting?”

Zelda offered her hand again and Green couldn’t help himself. He was nearly dizzy with relief, the tension giving way in an instant as a smile spread his face. He lowered to one knee and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as they both held back laughter.

“Of course, Princess.” Green replied before cracking up, both giggling even as they rose to return to the Castle.

The relief left Green light as air, finally able to relax after one of the most exhausting days he’d had in recent memory. Zelda looked much brighter now, smile genuine as they strolled slowly back towards the ball. The night really was peaceful, and Green was filled with excitement for what it still might hold.

“I just have one question, I guess,” Green began as their walk was coming to a close. “Why did you choose me and not, I don’t know, Vio? He’s a far better actor.”

Zelda laughed lightly as Green held open the back door for them, mirth dancing in her eyes. “You’re right, Vio would be a good choice for his _acting_. But he’s been pining for Shadow so long the whole town would know it was a ruse.”

“Oh...” Green hummed in realization, glancing away at the amused look Zelda gave him. “That… makes a lot of sense.”

“I swear, you’re more oblivious than Shadow.” Zelda giggled, and before Green had the chance to protest they entered the fray of the ballroom.

Across the room were Blue and Red, hands linked as they looked around. Zelda nudged him with a wink, and when Green turned back he barely had enough time to catch Red as he jumped into a hug. Green chuckled as Red placed a kiss on his cheek, face flushing. Blue approached with a soft look in his eyes and Green smiled in turn, heart pounding in his chest. Green turned back to Zelda but she was already stepping away with a pleased smile.

“You three have fun! I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon to hammer out the details.” Zelda waved, and the next moment she was gone within the crowd of dancers.

Green peered around as Red and Blue took his hands. “Have you two seen Vio and Shadow anywhere?”

“Don’t worry about them,” Red winked and Blue groaned.

“Come on, let’s get out of here already.” Blue pulled on Green’s hand and the three of them left the roaring ballroom behind.

Green felt like an entirely new person as they left the Castle, the softness of Red’s hand and comforting hold of Blue’s making his chest flood with warmth. It was new and wonderful and _perfect_ , filling the gaps that Green hadn’t even known were there, making him feel whole and safe. Blue’s soft smile, Red’s rambling and giggling, Green’s dramatic recounting of his plot with Zelda, it was all such a comfort. They walked and talked in the cool night air beneath a thousand stars, and the love they shared kept Green warm.

When they finally reached their house and stumbled in with muffled laughter, it felt like coming home for the first time.

\---

Vio awoke the next morning to soft light, muffled laughter from downstairs, and a comforting weight across his chest. It shouldn’t have come as such a surprise to find Shadow snuggled against his side, but the sight quickly melted Vio’s sleepiness away nonetheless. He slowly moved his hand, trailing up Shadow’s side, back, finally nestling gently within raven hair. It was so incredibly soft, otherworldly and perfect like everything about Shadow. From his peaceful smile to the gentle curve of his jaw, the slight flush of his cheeks as his ears flicked in his sleep--Vio could hardly believe it was real.

Shadow shifted against him, ruby eyes fluttering open sleepily. Vio smiled, continuing to play with Shadow’s wild hair even as the shade smirked and scooted up to press cool lips against Vio’s. Shadow pulled back with a content hum, nuzzling against Vio’s neck as they enjoyed the peaceful morning.

Another laugh from downstairs had Shadow shifting with furrowed eyebrows before he suddenly rose, sheets falling away to reveal a rumpled purple tunic, his hair sticking out every which way. Vio stifled a laugh at Shadow’s alarm but couldn’t hold it in when Shadow looked at him in offense only to blush at Vio’s bare chest.

“Vi, this isn’t funny!” Shadow hissed as Vio chuckled. “The others are already awake. If I leave this room then they’ll know--”

“That we’re together? What’s so bad about that?” Vio grinned as Shadow’s ears flicked in embarrassment.

“No, no, not that. They’ll know we _slept_ together,” Shadow groaned, and Vio sat up with an amused sigh.

“So?” Vio posed, poking Shadow’s shoulder.

“ _So_ , aren’t I supposed to, I don’t know, take you out on a date first?” Shadow mumbled, shoving Vio lightly as he began to laugh again.

“I had no idea you were so formal, Shads,” Vio smirked, Shadow straightening as he looked around the room. “We only shared a bed, and they all know by now anyway. There’s no use trying to hide--”

“I have a plan,” Shadow announced, grabbing his leggings from the floor and quickly pulling them on. “I’ll just go out your window and sneak around front.”

“Shadow, it’s broad daylight. Won’t that hurt?” Vio sighed, but he was too amused to stop the shade as he pulled on his shoes.

“I can go out in the sun Vi, I’m not completely helpless. I’ll be at the front door in less than a minute so it’ll be fine, just let me in when I knock.” Shadow replied, shuffling over to the window and pulling it open.

“You could just hide in my shadow, you know. They wouldn’t suspect a thing,” Vio tried, but Shadow was already climbing out.

Vio sighed, watching Shadow climb down the ivy in amusement. He turned away once Shadow was near the ground, quickly pulling on the only other tunic laying around and a pair of shorts. Vio hummed to himself as he peered in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair and smirking at the bruise peeking from his collar. When he padded down the stairs the laughter grew louder, the smell of cinnamon buns floating through the house. Red was perched on the counter in an oversized blue nightshirt, legs swinging as he watched Blue and Green play rock paper scissors with far too much vigor.

“‘Morning Vio!” Red chirped as Vio entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorway to watch.

“Good morning, Red. What exactly is going on in here?” Vio smirked as Blue groaned in frustration.

“We’re trying to decide who has to tell Valenzuela what happened last night,” Blue grumbled, raising an eyebrow as he glanced towards Vio. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh, he’ll be here any second now.” Vio yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

There was a knock at the door and Red scrambled off the counter before Vio could move, bounding over to the door with a grin. He pulled it open and giggled as Shadow posed dramatically in the shade of the entrance, fighting to keep a straight face.

“Shadow! What a _surprise_ ,” Red laughed, Shadow pouting at him as he stepped aside.

“Nice to see you too, Red.” Shadow replied, expression melting fondly as he approached Vio.

“Hey Shadow, have fun last night?” Green greeted as he began another match with Blue.

“Yeah, the ball was pretty cool,” Shadow hummed and stretched, letting an arm fall over Vio’s shoulder at the end with a smirk. Vio snorted and Blue looked over, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took in Shadow’s appearance.

“Nice shirt, Shadow.” Blue quipped, smiling. “Purple suits you.”

Shadow looked down at his purple tunic, looked at Vio’s black one, cheeks darkening even as he turned to glare at Blue.

“Fuck you,” Shadow mumbled and Blue barked out a laugh.

“Yes! That’s three in a row, I win!” Green cheered as he covered Blue’s fist with his hand.

“Shit,” Blue deflated, and Shadow snorted. Blue eyes met red, challenge burning between them. “You wanna go?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “As if you could beat me.”

“Oh yeah?” Blue stood and raised his fist. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Don’t _fight_ ,” Red sighed, wrapping his arms around Blue’s waist. “The cinnamon rolls are almost done.”

“Don’t worry Red, I’ll make this quick.” Shadow chuckled, raising his own fist. “Best two out of three.”

“ _You’re on_ ,” Blue laughed, and Vio slipped under Shadow’s arm as the two began their game.

He fell into the seat beside Green, the two sharing an amused look at their dramatic partners. Their family was chaotic and rowdy, but it was home, and Vio had never felt so happy.

“Green, sometimes I think we’re the only sane ones here,” Vio huffed jokingly, and Green chuckled.

“I’m not so sure about that. You did try to take over the world once,” Green teased. “And last night I agreed to court Zelda so she could date Erune.”

Vio blinked, Blue’s frustrated groan and Shadow’s manic giggles playing in the background. Green shrugged helplessly with a sheepish smile, and slowly, Vio lowered his head to the table with a groan. Their family was perfect and chaotic, but one of these days it was going to be the death of him.

Vio smiled.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
